Feelings
by Azouie
Summary: Kai goes to see how Wyatt's holding up in hospital, but is shown the door. Is there any chance he'll see him again? (Kai x Wyatt, maybe some more as I go along) please R&R, flames and advice welcome! (Chapter 2 up!)
1. A few thoughts

Okie dokie, so this is mah first ficcy!!  
  
*crickets chirp and a tumbleweed rolls by*  
  
Um... yeh.... -_-' Anywayz, let meh introduce to y'all, the most annoying yami ya ever could meet.... Blade!!  
  
Blade: *glares at me* ...whatever.  
  
^^' yep, I'm loved. Anyway, on with the story! Ish a beyblade story, based on Kai/Wyatt! Yes, I know I come up with the weirdest pairings... *holds up a shield ready for waves of various rotten fruits and vegetables*  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai (I'm sure y'all know what it is by now, right?) Erm, Blade? Could you do the disclaimer-thingy for me? Please?  
  
Blade: ¬¬ fine, whatever. Naz doesn't own beyblade or the characters or whatever, cuz if she did, there'd be yaoi all over the place...  
  
Um, yep. On with the story! *cough*finally*cough*  
  
"Feelings" ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Kai's POV  
  
Yeah yeah, I know. I messed things up. There's no need for you all to tell me what I already know. I ruined someone's life. Well, his sanity. Why must everything bad happen to me or someone I know? Well, this time it was my fault. I refused a friendship and lost the only real friend I could've had. Yeah, I'm tough, but there are times when... I just feel like breaking down and running away in tears. Life does that to ya. It may be surprising, especially for me, but it's true.  
  
I turn the street corner later that day and face the one building I never actually thought I'd have to enter.  
  
I hate hospitals.  
  
I approach the sliding door and it opens for me. I'm used to that. Having doors opened for me, being treated like I'm royalty, being driven around in fancy vehicles, that kinda stuff. It made me feel.... powerful. Important. Like I belong in a higher class than all the others. It felt good, but still... there was something missing. But I was never quite sure of what it was.  
  
I tried to search for the answer alone, but before I had the chance, I saw another window of opportunity.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Flashback^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A poster on a nearby wall suddenly caught the tall boy's attention. "National Beyblading tournament this Saturday! Come one, come all, and test your blading skills!" The boy read the fine print, indicating the time and place, smiling smugly to himself. "This'll be easy. Those common bladers will all be eliminated within a short time, thanks to my perfect beyblade." He pulled out a small blue beyblade, the circle in the middle depicting a large red phoenix.  
  
"Dranzer will eliminate them all."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^End flashback^*^*^*^*^  
  
But I was wrong. Dranzer didn't eliminate all of my opponents. Yes, a lot of them, the majority even. But one blader, just one, managed to steal my glory and take all the fame.  
  
Him and his Dragoon.  
  
Not only was it on that very same day I was defeated, but in that very same place too. That guy from the BBA, Mr.Dickenson, soon showed up and formed a team before I could even object to it. Not only that, but I was made captain. It was like I was agreeing to everything without even realizing it. I hate when that happens.  
  
Anyway, this isn't important right now. The important thing is getting in this hospital and seeing him. I have to talk with him. If not now, then tomorrow. I don't care. I'll stay here all night if it means I'll see him as soon as possible. I need... to apologize.  
  
I sigh and enter the tall building, hoping for the best. This place really is big. Even the reception desk seems like it could seat about 60 people in the room, and that's just with the numerous seats in the corner and against the wall. There's the reception desk. Here goes nothing...  
  
"Well hello there, young man. Are you lost?"  
  
Lost? Me, the great Kai Hiwatari, lost? Yeah right. She wishes.  
  
"No, I know where I am. I just wanted to visit someone who should be here. His name is......."  
  
~^~^~^~^~End of chapter 1~^~^~^~^~  
  
Argh, ish too short!  
  
Blade: well this you we're talking about. You couldn't write a story to save your life.  
  
¬_¬ And you couldn't 'nice' your way out of a paper bag.  
  
Blade: *mutters random swearwords and storms out*  
  
Erm.... oopsy? Ah well, I don't need her. I can write stories without her. Less criticism for me! Well, until next chapter, ja ne! ^__^ .:~*Azouie*~:. 


	2. Back to school

Azouie: Hey, Azouie here again!

Blade: well no duh...

Azouie: Heeheehee... holds up flamethrower I made her come back! coughs and mutters against her own will of course.... evil grin

Blade: I don't want to know what you're planning....

Azouie: That's good, cuz I'm not gonna tell ya! Anywayz, thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter hands out pocky, cookies and Kai plushies to everyone who reviewed You all inspired me!!

Anyways then..... On with the show!! But first... the disclaimer... points flamethrower Blade's way

Blade: O.o Naz doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters or else we'd get Kaiyatt advertised everywhere! There, ya happy now?

Azouie: nods very! Okay, so the warnings.... Shonen-ai and perhaps... some violence? Who knows...? Lol. And just to let you know... this again is in Kai's POV but the flashbacks are just normal view without Kai 'narrating', so to speak. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure that the name of Kai and Wyatt's school is Whitford prep school... if there's anyone out there who knows that's wrong, feel free to tell me.

"Feelings"

---------------------------------------------------------

I walked home feeling guiltier than ever. I couldn't apologise. I was ready to use every sarcastic- yet apologetic- trick in the book, and I didn't even see the kid! It was an utter and complete waste of time.

Flashback

"...His name is Wyatt Smithright. He is here, right?" The tall blader almost demanded an answer from the receptionist, and the tone must have been evident in his voice, as the woman seemed to be searching pretty quickly.

"Hmm.... Let's see now... Smithright... ah, here it is." She looked up at Kai's stern face and smiled weakly, trying to break the tension.

"He's just a few floors above, dear. I'll phone through to check he's allowed visitors."

This struck Kai as odd, so he pondered on what the receptionist meant by "allowed visitors". 'Why would there be a problem?' Kai thought. 'Unless, maybe, Wyatt was asleep or something.' But it wasn't _that_ late. Kai glanced up at the clock.

'Eight fifteen. Surely Wyatt wouldn't be asleep this early...' he thought to himself as the receptionist was phoning through to whichever ward Wyatt was in.

"Erm, what's your name, dear?" The receptionist's cheery voice shook Kai out of his thoughts.

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

"Thank you dear." The woman waited for an answer on the phone.

".....Hello? ...Hi Mabel, it's Lily. You have a Wyatt Smithright there, right? ...mm-hmm... good. Well, there's a kid here who's wanting to visit him, his name is Kai Hiwatari... okay.... Okay, thanks hun." She waited for a couple of minutes, which annoyed Kai.

'I don't have time for this', he thought. 'I have to get back to school soon. If I'm late one more time, I'll probably be suspended for a couple of weeks!'

"Hello? ....oh.... well, okay then, I'll tell him. Thanks, Mabel. Bye." She put the phone down and looked at Kai in a sympathetic manner.

"I'm sorry dear, but young Wyatt said he wasn't too keen on seeing you at the moment. Something about being ashamed of him..."

End Flashback

He thinks I hate him. Well, at first I probably did, because he was so annoying... but now I just feel sorry for the kid.

I walked back to school pretty slowly. It didn't really matter all that much if I got suspended. It's not like I'm the perfect student who's never had a detention, or an exclusion... _or_ a suspension. But if I do get kicked out of school for a week or two, it'll take me a while to find out if the kid comes back.

_If._ He might not return at all. Wouldn't be surprised, with what happened to him. Not surprised if he moved to another town or something.

Ashamed... that's what he thought I'd be.

20 or so minutes later, I finally arrived at school. Whitford prep school, so big... yet so boring. I walked to my bedroom window, which I had left slightly open. I pushed it open a little more and climbed in, closing the window behind me.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, pulling my beyblade out of my pocket at the same time. I inspected it closely.

"He used this... he used it to try and beat that guy, Dunga. That first time anyway..." I spoke aloud to myself. "But then, there was that cyber bit beast." I blinked and looked at my bit chip. The cyber bit beast Wyatt had used... looked a lot like Dranzer. I barely had time to give this a second thought, as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked in my usual 'I-don't-actually-care-but-tell-me-anyway' tone.

"It's Kyle. Kyle Stewart."

I raised an eyebrow. "...who??" I heard 'Kyle' clear his throat quietly.

"I'm uh, Wyatt's friend. May I come in?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Great, just what I need, a snooping friend of the kid's.'

"Yeah, I suppose so..." I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes as I heard the door open. I heard the boy come in and close the door behind him, then he approached me.

"Um, you're Kai, right?" I nodded and opened my eyes, then looked at him. He was quite a small kid, with blond hair and small green eyes.

"Well, um, have you seen Wyatt anywhere? I know he was dying to meet you before, so I thought he might have been with you..." he looked around. "Um, nice room." He smiled weakly. I just rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Kid, I haven't seen him in a long while. He... came to see me a few days ago and practically begged me to help him, but I turned him down. He didn't seem worthy enough." I clenched my fists slightly and looked at the blond.

"He... took it kinda badly and just ran off, and I haven't seen him after that," I lied, tightening my fists a little more. I obviously couldn't tell this kid what happened to Wyatt, cuz he probably either wouldn't understand, or he'd ask a ton of questions. No, better to not tell him.

"Oh... okay then, thanks for telling me what you know. You're the only one so far that's given me some helpful advice. Anyway..." he bowed slightly. "Thank you for letting me know, and sorry to have wasted your time. Bye." He walked at a quick pace to the door, and left.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed, trying to clear my mind. No such luck. So many questions played through my mind, like 'why was Wyatt so ashamed to see me?', and 'when will he come back, _if_ he comes back?', and 'why did that cyber bit beast look so much like Dranzer?'

For now, none of these questions could actually be answered. I guess there's not really a way to find out what those answers are by just laying here... But I was too tired to go out right now, so I stood up and got myself ready for bed.

I quickly climbed onto my bed without getting under the sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, and drifted away from the world...

---------------------------------------------------------

Azouie: Okay, was that any better? I'm sorry if I made Kai seem a little OOC, but I'm not good at keeping characters, well, in character. '

Blade: Probably cuz you're the worst writer in the universe...

Azouie: glaring Well I never said I was good at fics!! Sheesh! sighs okay, please feel free to review or flame, or whatever. I'll try and find some inspiration for my next chapter, but I'm not promising anything for a few weeks... Perhaps your reviews will inspire me to work faster? Who knows? Hopefully I'll make my chapters longer in the future... anywayz, ja ne for now!

Azouie


End file.
